


Only in my Dreams

by SeungMaoKi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, reset theory, spoilers for 707's actual name i guess???, the reset theory got me broken man so have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeungMaoKi/pseuds/SeungMaoKi
Summary: 707 kept having the same dream... But who were you?





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay seriously this is just the worlds smallest drabble because i spent the whole evening looking into and crying about the reset theory so have some pain.

_“Hey, let’s go to the space station together one day.”_

It was a strange dream he had every now and then. He barely slept, so he shouldn’t even have the energy to dream.

But every other night, his mind echoed a cheerful voice, his eyes blinded by a bright smile, a hand reaching out for his. He could never make out any more than blonde hair sitting around her neck, her shoulders dressed in a black hoodie. 

_“A space wedding!”_

The phrases she said changed, but they always had the same connotation. Whoever she was wanted to go to space with him. Something he’d kept hidden, a childish secret he would have never shared. 

_“What about a 707 constellation? Visible directly above you!”_

“Who are you…?” He’d ask himself, running his hand through his hair before straightening out and continuing to type the never-ending codes and algorithms that made up every second of his day.

He never remembered her eyes, the window to a soul, but he saw her smile, so bright and hopeful. He heard her voice, cheery and positive. He felt her hand, soft and warm.

In the dream, he’d always agree and take her hand, but just as she turns around, he begins to wake up. He never remembers anything else.

_He was there again. Surrounded by darkness, the silence turning his head crazy. He would run and run and run but never find anything different. Green numbers would appear, scrolling so fast it made his eyes hurt before everything would turn white, a scene of a tree sitting alone on a hill greeting him._

_He’d make his way over, steps light and careful. Wind would blow and he’d bring his arm up to shield his eyes._

_And when he next looks up, there would be a girl sat smiling at her phone. Her shoulders would be hunched, blonde hair hanging in front of her eyes. A light giggle would flood to his ears and his heart would ache. Why was it so familiar?_

_“Oh.” She’d greet, placing her phone beside her and standing up. Delicate pale hands would brush at the back of her jeans before she would lift her head up, blue eyes meeting his. “I was waiting for you.”_

_The words would shock him but he would take a step forward, mouth opening and closing with words he wanted to say but… He didn’t know what._

_She would smile, mirroring his steps until they were almost touching._

_“I miss you, Saeyoung.” She’d whisper and suddenly, his memories would come flooding back._

_A new member. Jokes and similar humour. Playing tricks together. Falling too hard. The urge to protect her. Pushing her away. Learning to accept her love. Gentle touches. Adventure._

_Marriage._

_He’d reach out, his arms fast encircling her, her warmth spreading through his chest._

_“I missed you too.” He’d murmur, trying to blink back the tears that threatened to fall. She’d rub soothing circles into his back before stepping backwards, sitting them both down against the tree. They’d stay like that, his head in her lap, her hand in his red hair, curling the strands around her fingers as they just watch each other._

_“Why can I only see you here?” He’d murmur, tilting his head back to catch her expression shift._

_Her eyes would meet his before she turns away, her bottom lip caught between her teeth._

_“Because I can’t come back anymore.” Her voice would get caught up in the wind, but he was attuned to everything that was her. Moving so he was sat in front of her, he’d carefully pull her face to look at him. She’d blink, eyes lined with tears._

_“I can’t come back anymore because… I’ve already made you happy… It never lasts, 11 days. That’s all we get with each other.” She’d whisper and he’d blink. 11 days?_

_Her hand would find her phone, sniffling as she unlocks it, tapping on a bubble on the home screen. After a few taps, he would be faced with a screen, a chatroom._

_The coloured bubbles and icons were familiar. He watched as they all questioned her, got to know her. But more importantly, he watched how they fell in love._

_He remembered every message, every time she’d made him laugh or shocked him._

_There was a menu, options from Day 1 – Day 11._

_“You can’t remember me when you’re awake. We had our 11 days. They were the best 11 days of my life. But, we never accomplished one promise…” She’d mumble, standing again and holding out her hand, her mouth pulled into a wide smile, cheeks tear stained, eyes shining with emotions._

_“Take me to see the stars… I really wanted that space wedding.”_


End file.
